


definitely, love

by Leonie1988



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OHFAT, OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon, Olicityhiatusficathon, Tumblr: olicityhiatusproject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie1988/pseuds/Leonie1988
Summary: To say she was a vision of beauty and grace would have been unworthy to describe her sheer perfection.





	definitely, love

Maybe his shoes were too small? Maybe it was his tie, it suddenly felt tighter then just a few moments ago. He rubbed his fingers together nervously, nearly rubbing off his skin. He didn't stop until a hand grabbed his hand and pulled at it a bit.

"You have nothing to worry about." John said to his left.

"I strongly disagree. Anything could happen. When has anything ever gone according to plan when it comes to us?"

"You made it here didn't you?"

"Yes but at what cost?"

"Everything you were willing to pay."

He turned slightly and smiled at his friend. "You are right, but I'm still glad Speedy is with her."

"Felicity is 30ft away, nothing will happen to her on the way here."

"Don't jinx it."

That's when the music started and the bridesmaids shuffled in one after the other... Dinah, Iris, Caitlyn up front and then Thea as the maid of honour at the rear. They all took their places and that's when the door of the small church opened again and he was sure his heart stopped. Donna appeared and guided Felicity through the big wooden double doors.

To say she was a vision of beauty and grace would have been unworthy to describe her sheer perfection. Unlike at their fake wedding she was wearing her hair down in small controlled waves, which barely reached her shoulders. She wasn't wearing a big skirt either, this one was more like a white evening down. It fit her like a glove.

Their eyes made contact and time stopped. The planets ceased moving in the universe. The music was drowned out by his heart beat. Her eyes brightened the darkness that had threatened to take over his mood just mere minutes ago. Tears were brimming in his eyes, threatening to fall. He willed them to do so so he could admire Felicity with a clear vision.

Now she was only about ten feet away. He saw her minimal jewellery, her perfectly manicured nails, but most of all, he saw her eyes. Everything else drowned out in comparison.

Five feet.

Three feet. If he reached out now, he'd touch her. And he does. She does the same and their fingers intertwine, nearly desperately.

"You are the most breathtakingly beautiful being I have ever seen." he said and to his ears he sounded out of breath.

She smiled. Wow.

"And you the most handsome." she answered in a whisper.

Before he remembered were they were, he leaned over and gave kissed her softly on the lips.

"Sorry, couldn't wait."

"I will never get tired of kissing you, no complains."

They reluctantly pulled their eyes away from each other and stepped up to the pastor to get married.

... and they lived happily ever after.

 

THE END


End file.
